dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
The Crown
}} The Crown is the twentieth episode of The Dragon Prince and second chapter of the third book, "'Sun". At his first High Council meeting, King Ezran faces a flurry of difficult decisions. Rayla guides Callum through a wonderland of magical creatures. Plot A depressed Ezran wakes up in the morning and picks up his crown, then steps outside. Once on the balcony, he gazes upon the forest, wondering if his friends have made it to Xadia yet. To cheer himself up, he promises himself that him and Bait will make it there one day, then admits that he is not sure if he is ready to take on the role of a king. Rayla, Callum and Azymondias make their way through a Xadian forest, where Callum discovers that all plants, animals, and even the dirt draws energy from a primal source. Rayla tells him that she intends to bring him to her home, where the other elves will help them return Zym to his mother. She then feeds Zym a fruit, which causes him to hiccup a sparkly fog. Upon leaving his room, Ezran begins to discover the perks and annoying parts of being a king in form of unlimited jelly tarts and guards that announce his every wish loudly. He makes his way to the throne room, accompanied by Corvus, whom is told by Opeli that he is not permitted to enter unless its requested by the king, which turns into him becoming Ezran's special guest. Once seated on his throne, the first task at hand is to go through the queued messages the kingdom has received. When calling for the Crow Lord, the Crow Master appears in his stead, pardoning his master's absence. He pulls out a small list, causing Ezran to believe it will be a short work day, but as it turns out the new king has 417 messages to read. Opeli suggests to start with the most urgent messages, to which Ezran gladly agrees. While continuing in the forest, Callum stumbles upon a flower that plays music, called a "melodaisy". Since Callum whines that Rayla is rushing through the place too quickly for him to enjoy the sights and scents, the elf tricks him into taking in the fragrance of the nearest flower. The flower emits an awful stench and Rayla breaks into laughter, explaining that these sort of flowers are referred to as "flatu-lillies", "toot-lips" or "peri-stinkles". Zym does not get the note that the plants stink and happily jumps into a field of them, releasing their smell. The Crow Master stumbles upon a message that he states he is not comfortable reading out loud, involving bad events. Opeli snatches the paper from him and learns of the unfortunate deaths of King Florian and Queen Fareeda, who both have been victims of assassinations. King Ahling has been badly injured and it appears Xadia has begun yet another war. The reading is interrupted when Marcos steps into the room to request the king's judgment for two captured traitors, who turn out to be Claudia and Soren. Rayla and Callum reach the highest part of the forest. When Callum wonders how they will get down, Rayla says they need to go further up and points towards a tree top. Callum is amazed by the sheer size of the tree, but it turns out it's nothing special inside Xadia. Using Rayla's blades, both of them make their way up on the tree bark. Ezran wishes to know what is going on when seeing Soren and Claudia chained up. Marcos and Opeli enlighten him that they are suspected to be part of Viren's conspiracy, who is currently in jail for treason. Although Claudia tries to excuse their actions, she repeatedly uses the wrong expressions, such as "sent us after them" and "kill the princes", progressively furthering the shock of the bystanders. She asks her brother to help, but he silently turns away from her. While Opeli demands her king to give the order to lock the two away, Ezran cannot find himself agreeing with the harsh punishment due to lack of evidence and instead orders to let the two rest while he decides their fate while keeping the chains on. Opeli finds this to be a mistake, but Ezran can only continue to apologize. Meanwhile, Prince Kasef arrives in Katolis. Inside a seperate room, Claudia is furious about being a prisoner inside her own home, but Soren tries to stay positive, seeing as they at least have been given bread, wondering if they would still receive it inside the dungeon. Claudia insists that they have done nothing wrong, despite her brother admitting that Viren had told him to kill the princes, claiming that he must have misheard or misunderstood what their father had said to him, as there is no way for her that he could have ordered something so cruel. Although Soren sees the situation as hopeless, Claudia believes in Ezran's decision making, hoping he would do the right thing and release them. Meanwhile, Soren stacks his loafs of breads to make a bread sandwich. Prince Kasef enters the throne room, where he bows to Ezran, who imitates the gesture. After Ezran expresses his condolences for the injuries of Kasef's father, King Ahling, the prince returns the sympathetic feelings towards the death of King Harrow. After sharing a handshake, Kasef informs Ezran that his army is waiting outside, ready for the attack on Xadia, of which Ezran has no knowledge about. Confused, Kasef recalls that his regent, at the time Viren, had called for an attack on the Xadian threat a week prior,Book Three, Chapter 5:"Breaking the Seal" finding that there should be an appropiate response for the concluded and attempted assassionations of their fathers. As a reaction to being denied his wish for war, Kasef wonders who had put a child on the throne, which angers Ezran, who states that he can be talked to directly, despite not being an adult. However, Kasef believes him to have failed as a king and son if he were to decline to take action against Xadia. Having enough of his rudeness, Corvus steps in and reminds Kasef of his manners, causing the prince to wonder who he is and what gives him the right to speak, to which Corvus replies that he was specifically requested. Disheartened and disappointed, Kasef retreats to wait for a decision inside the kingdom of Katolis, but not after having passive aggressively stated that he is sure that a proper council can make the decision for Ezran. Once Team Zym has scaled the large tree, Rayla jumps down to sit on top of a giant seed pod, soon joined by Callum and Zym. The elf cuts off the stem of the seedling, sending the group flying across the forest in a circular motion, which causes Callum to lose balance and fall onto Rayla, hugging her tightly for the duration of the flight, while Zym surfs down at the tip of the leaf with a joyful face. Once back on the ground, Callum apologizes for clinging to his friend, who reassures him that it was a bumpy ride and that she understands, all while the two are blushing. They then continue their way through the forest. Opeli finds Ezran sitting in the castle yard and joins him. She admits that she has noticed him not carrying his crown and shares her empathy regarding how hard the burden of being a king can be. To relieve him of stress, she suggests that he could form a regent until he has come of age. When she leaves, Ezran jokingly asks Bait to become his regent, but then adds that he would probably turn into a tyrant. Rayla leads Callum to a meadow on a clearing, gushing about how she used to visit it as a kid to make a lot of colorful friends, leaving Callum confused as to who she is referring to. He is soon enlightened as his friend throws a sticky, furry animal towards him, which excitedly squeaks at him. She explains that these creatures are called Adoraburrs and that their bodies stick together when in a crowd. Callum exclaims that he loves them while his body is progressively covered in more Adoraburrs. After a long time of thinking, Ezran returns to the throne room where everyone already awaits him. When he wishes to get something off his chest, he begins talking about his father and what a great man he was to everyone he had known, but that he is also aware that he had to make hard decisions. And while he admits that he lacks certain experience due to his young age, he claims that he does not want to follow into his father's footsteps and follow his methods of punishing children for the crimes of their ancestors. He orders to have Claudia and Soren freed, then reminds Kasef that Katolis will not choose war over potential peace. Cast Trivia *"Toot-lips" is a wordplay on tulips, while "Peri-stinkles" is a reference to a flower called Periwinkle. Credits *Aanya is shown shooting two arrows, foreshadowing her involvement in the final battle, where she shoots Kasef with several arrows, as opposite symbolism of him first arriving in the episode. *Harrow's portrait is a redraw of a popular image of John F. Kennedy, who was assassinated just like Harrow. References }} Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Book Three